


Love Bites

by Borishu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bunbert, Davecat, Dominance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, NyanDave, Submission, other tags later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borishu/pseuds/Borishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dave had always had sort of an odd relationship. Ever since you had become an official couple (not that anyone was shocked), you began to realize the odd things that you each couldn't control. The more animal parts of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love bites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't handle the heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376453) by [Rainbowxcondom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowxcondom/pseuds/Rainbowxcondom). 



> I'm just now putting this as complete. It originally had an epilogue, but I can't for the life of me remember where I was going with this. My sincerest apologies, but here it is!
> 
> NOTE: It's really old. I can't say I'm perfectly happy with this, because it has lots of mistakes. But I know some people liked it, and I liked the idea, so I might as well put it as complete :,)

You and Dave had always had sort of an odd relationship. Ever since you had become an official couple (not that anyone was shocked), you began to realize the odd things that you each couldn't control. The more animal parts of you. 

It came to no surprise that out of the two of you, you were the submissive one. You were part rabbit, he was part cat. "Bunbert and Nyandave" as everyone called you. It just wasn't in your nature to assert yourself like that. It was in Dave's nature however to be extremely possesive. 

Whenever you hung out in public, he made it quite obvious by lounging against you, or kissing you, or even occasionally setting you in his lap (which never failed to make you blush). When you are at home, it's the same story, only Dave no longer holds back for your sake. He's always laying on you, or the other way around, whether you wanted him to (you did) or not. Like now for instance.

"John"

You ignored him, thats how it usually goes, you deny him his attention, and eventually he would come for it himself. Instead you watch the TV from the couch lazily, pretending to have not heard him.

"John. Joooohhhn" He yowled louder.  
He shook your arm , and when that didn't work, began to rub his head against you impatiently. 

"John pay attention to me you little whiskered prick." 

You sigh and turn to him. 

"What is it you stupid furball?" 

He snorts at you before crawling into your lap, tail twitching. You knew what that meant. It meant Dave wanted kisses, and he wanted them now. 

" No that wasn't it. I love you." 

And with that he swooped in, placing a gentle and needy kiss on your forehead, slowly trailing down your jawline.Each kiss last longer than the next, and soon he had made it to your lips After only a second or two, you couldn't ignore him any longer and you kissed back, feeling the smirk on his lips as you did. You quickly attempted to wipe it off, biting and pulling on his bottom lip. It was one of the few things your teeth were good for. While the action succeeded in stoping the smirk (if not completely out of force) it also lit the fire in Daves eyes. He growled from the back of his throat and pushed you down onto the couch, gentle enough to not hurt you, but hard enough to still be forceful. He deepened the kiss, licking over your lips before you gave him entry. A small sigh died in between the two of your lips, and you move you're hands ( a bit shakily,much to your chagrine) to the base of his back fingers dancing across his shirt fabric. After a while of this, he begins to leave you're lips and trail down your cheek and back to your jaw. You know exactly where he is going with this, but can't seem to fight it.

"D-Dave please... B-Be gentle this time" 

His red eyes flick to you, and the thin slits of his pupils quickly widen with mischievious joy, and you know that the request was in vain. He traced his lips across the bare skin of your neck, and you arched it slightly, giving him more room to roam over. He stopped and his tail flicked about, licking the spot he had picked slightly as you shuddered. He grinned, and sunk his teeth suddently,sucking on the skin as you cried out fist balling up in the shirt fabric. Tears welled to your eyes as you felt the warmth of slow blood flow on your neck. He licks the new wound lovingly, trying to make up for the pain he caused you. When he was satisfied that he had stopped the bleeding he nuzzled into your neck, purring so loudly you could feel the vibrations coursing through you. With a defeated sigh, you hold him close to you, comforted by the purring man next to you. 

"Why do you have to do that?" 

He stopped purring, and you were momentarily disappointed, even if you knew he would begin again when he finished talking. 

"Because, I want everyone to know who you belong to." 

And the spoken words were just as true as the non-spoken ones. It was a display of dominance. Of his complete control over you, and the fact that he had chosen you to be his. You had often talked to Rose about cat behavior, and she could often fill in the large gap of your knowledge. You understood that, and as much as you felt it was unneccassary (not to mention painful) it was something Dave did out of love, to stake claim on You.

"Well it's always going to be you, so try not to be so harsh next time okay? " you sighed, resigning into the cuddles and letting sleep take over you, soothed by the return of Daves purrs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave starts to get the feels.   
> Or at least he goes through cat puberty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or more chapters after this.

It wasn't until a few months later that Dave began to act oddly. It started off simple, one day he simply dismissed himself to his room to be alone for the night, an odd enough request by itself. You had assumed he just wanted some space, everyone did eventually and Dave was no different. Then the next night he had acted even stranger, barely touching the food on his plate before once again retreating to his room for the night. You had begun to worry that you did something wrong. On the third night he came home from work late, looking more depressed than the other two nights combined. 

"Dave, honey what happened?" 

He just looked at you, ears tilted back slightly and eyes wide before slinking over to you and curling up with his tail tight against his legs. 

" John I love you... You know that right?" 

You looked at him, completely stunned.

"Of course I do." 

He hesitates a moment longer before looking down at the floor.

" Do you love me?"

If you were stunned before, now you were a deer in the headlights. 

"Of course I do! Dave why did you even have to ask that? Did I do something wrong?" 

Dave looked up to him with wide eyes, as if the idea had made him more upset.

"No, John no of course not of course not..." 

His shoulders tensed up slightly, before pulling away slightly.

" John can you kiss me? " 

Your brow furrowed. If there wasn't anything weird before, than this was the tip off. Dave never asked if he wanted something, he simply took it. You cradled Daves face with a soft sigh.

"Of course I can Dave..." 

You placed a soft kiss against Daves lips, and the blonde whimpered slightly, as if that was what he had needed all week. And while you waited for Dave to take the lead, it never happened. Instead he gave you free reign, an odd feeling of responsibility. You layed him down on the couch, heat fluttering as you trailed kisses along his cheek and lips, occasionally stopping to deepen it. When Dave suddently pulled away, you were confused. The blonde had a strained look and it was something you couldn't remember ever seeing. You couldn't place a finger on what was different until Dave looked down at you from the side. 

Oh.

OH.

Below his sharp jaw, the milky skin of his neck was clearly displayed, and you could see the rise and fall of his neck as he breathed heavily. He was presenting himself to you, allowing you to display your dominance and stake your claim. His ears were pressed down to the side of his face, and he was panting slightly.

"Dave?" 

"John... Please" He keened. His voice was trembling and pleading, and it struck you straight to your core. You leaned hesitantly down, trying to calm down your pulse as you struggled to figure out where you were supposed to do this. You settled somewhere in the middle before sinking your teeth into his skin, trying not to bite too hard. He let out a loud cry that startled you, and you jerked away. His cheeks were bright red , and his face was more relaxed despite his still heavy breathing. You kissed the spot on his neck lightly, trying to nurse it the way he always did for you, even if you hadn't bit hard enough for it to bleed. He pulled you up, snuggling into you while he purred, trying to burrow deeper into you're neck as you held him close.   
________________


	3. Rose you gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides that he is fed up with not knowing what is going on, and goes to the other cat in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or more chapters after this.

Though the behavior was extremely odd, it wasn't until it had happened a few weeks later that you questioned anything. Once more Dave had come home late, extremely meek and timid and crawling into Johns lap. As much as he loved the attention, and the thrill of being the dominant one in the relationship for once, it worried him that the behavior was so strange. When Dave was gone once more for work, nearly 3 weeks after the last incident, he decided to take preemptive measures and contact Rose.

 

\-- ectobiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:36

EB: rose? are you there?

TT: Of course I am. 

EB: you're not busy, right? because I sort of have something important to talk about.

TT: No, I'm exceptionally free at the moment. What seems to be bothering you?

EB: well actually it's not me persay...

TT: Oh?

EB: no it's more of a problem with Dave. 

EB: more specifically I think it might be an um... 

EB: a cat problem. 

TT: I see. I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific if I'm going to help.

EB: well... okay this is kind of awkward. but whatever i'll try.

EB: like a month and a half ago, dave came home, and he was all mopey. like he's usually all um...

EB: well he's usually really cocky and dominant and all. but he wasn't acting like that. he was all um...

TT: Submissive?

EB: um yeah. it was really weird. but it's dave ya know? I figured maybe he was just in one of his moods.

EB: but then it kind of happened again and now I'm kind of worried.

EB: what if he's sick or something?

TT: Well I can reassure you that there's nothing wrong with him. Not healthwise anyways.

EB: There isn't? 

TT: No. Dave is going through a biological turmoil. 

TT: For lack of a better term, his cat hormones are interferring with his human emotions and thoughts. He's going into heat. Dave's hormones are telling his that he needs to find a physical mate, but his head and emotion are trying to maintain the romantic relationship without pushing you too far. 

TT: He's going to be fine, and he can handle it. However it's leaving him in a bit of a wreck, and he doesn't know how to handle himself.

TT: All he really knows, is that either way, he needs you, and needs your attention. 

EB: Oh... 

 

John peered at the computer screen, blushing bright red. Dave was in heat? He felt guilty for not realizing it all sooner, but really he was far from a cat expert. Until Dave and Rose, he had really tried to avoid predatory humans at all costs. He sat there for a good while longer, staring at the computer screen well into the time when Dave came home. 

" Dude what the hell are you doing?"

John startled up, jumping straight out of the chair. 

" N-Nothing! I was just talking on the computer!" 

Dave raised his eyebrow, slinking over to the screen. John tried to cover it up, but failed miserably. 

" Who were ya talking to? " 

He squinted, peering over Johns shoulder at the screen's blue and purple text. John kept his eyes trained forward, heart pounding at the fear of being caught. What if Dave was embarrassed by his behavior? What if he got mad at John for snooping? If Dave accidentally hurt him when they were kissing... John didn't want to think about it. 

Dave pulled away from his shoulder, a small frown present on his face. " What were you 'n' Rose talking about? Did I see my name there?" John turned the monitor off, spinning around in his chair with a slightly suspicious smile. " Nope your name wasn't there! We were talking about... A new recipe. I was getting tired of macaroni and cheese every other night. Rose It's not always about you Dave, Jesus get over yourself. " He joked, hoping that it was an acceptable answer. But it was clear by the thrashing sandy tail and pressed ears that his was displeased. 

" John you can't expect me to believe that shit. Macaroni is /your/ favorite, not mine. And Rose eats more salad than you do. " He placed both of his long pale arms on either side of the buck-toothed boys head, and his black ears drooped down. He was in trouble now. " I'm gonna ask you again John. What. Did. You. Say?" He fidgeted in his seat, avoiding his gaze as long as possible. But once he saw the piercing red eyes, he couldn't resist any more. He never could. And Dave appeared dead set on giving him a multitude of looks until John broke. 

"Um... It's a distinct possibility that we were talking about cat stuff..." A raised eyebrow. 

" And we might have said something about how you were acting a bit weird." A tightly drawn frown. 

" And perhaps Rose told me about you going into heat?" John whispered, slumping down in his seat. " I'm sorry. Seriously Dave I'm sorry I just had to do something I was really worried about you!" 

There was a distinct and awkward pause as Dave drew his arms back, staring at John silently. " You know about that?" He muttered softly, not a hit of emotion betraying him. John gave a small nod, sitting up ever so slightly as the other moved away. Dave moved back a bit more crossing his arms over his chest defensively. " She's a fuckin' gossip... should've known she would do somethin' like that. Can't keep her damn mouth shut. " He mumbled, seeming uncomfortable in his own skin. It broke Johns heart to see him like that. To see someone who was usually so fiercely dominant and so protective shrink into his own shell... It was depressing. " Dave... You know I don't care about that right? You can't help it." Dave said nothing, but he was paying attention. And it gave John the needed courage to keep going. He stood up and moved closer, putting his hands on top of Dave's own. 

" I love you Dave. No matter what. And I'm not going to thin any less of you just because you have some really strong instincts. You're still going to be the huge asshole that takes care of me and makes fun of me. Just tell me when these things are happening alright? It's a bit scary to have normal Dave in the morning and mopey Dave in the evening." He smiled lightly, giving Dave a small squeeze. The taller blonde squeezed back, and sighed, giving his boyfriend a hug. " Okay... Just don't expect me to suddenly be all cool with this sappy shit... And don't be thinking you can telling everyone. " John chuckled, nuzzling into the others neck. " Course not. I don't want anyone knowing anyways. Then they might get your attention instead of me. " Dave just rolled his eyes, pulling on the others black ears slightly. " Nah. Not gonna happen. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being slow. I've never really had to have an update deadline, and there wasn't much motivation. The next chapter is an epilogue of a sort, so this is the technical ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by Can't Take the Heat by Rainbowxcondom. The basis was the heat cycle, and of course what my head thought of was "What if when Dave first went into heat for the first time it was more like when kids go through puberty, and needed reassured that it was going to be okay?" Thus, awkward self conscious Nyandave and Bunbert.


End file.
